1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a detachable holder for storing tools or accessories on an appliance and, more particularly to a holder storing accessories on a wet/dry vacuum and being securably attachable to and readily detachable from the vacuum.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vacuums may include holders for storing accessories, such as brushes, crevice tools, extension wands, end fitting, etc. In some examples, the holders are permanently secured to the vacuum and cannot be readily removed. In other examples, the holders are portable and detachable members that are independent of the vacuum. Detachable holders are especially desirable, for example, when an operator empties debris from a drum of a wet/dry vacuum.
Unfortunately, existing detachable holders for accessories on wet/dry vacuums have some disadvantages. Some existing detachable holders slip fit onto the vacuum and do not positively latch or attach to a feature on the vacuum. With such a slip fit, the detachable holder can work loose and possibly fall off during use or movement of the vacuum. In addition, some existing detachable holders hang on posts or tabs attached to the vacuum. These detachable holders are not fully supported by the posts or tabs and may spill the accessories or catch on stairs when the vacuum is hauled or moved.
For example, a detachable holder 30 for accessories as exemplified in the prior art is illustrated in FIG. 1. The holder 30 is shown in relation to a wet/dry vacuum 10. The vacuum 10 has a drum 12 and a handle 14. A bracket 20 mounts to the back of the vacuum 10 adjacent the handle 14. Two tabs 22a and 22b having a T-shape are located on the handle bracket 20. Two slots 34a and 34b are positioned on the holder 30. The holder 30 is placed adjacent the bracket 20. To attach the holder 30 to the bracket 20, the tabs 22a and 22b position through the slots 34a and 34b, and the holder 30 hangs from the tabs 22a and 22b. The holder 30 is designed for easy removal. Unfortunately, being held only with the tabs 22a and 22b, the holder 30 may tip when the vacuum is moved. Furthermore, the holder 30 may catch on stairs when the vacuum is tilted and moved on a staircase. To permanently attach the holder 30 to the vacuum 10, an operator may strap the bottom of the holder 30 to the vacuum 10, which does not allow for easy detachment.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.